dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Tree Decorating
"Tree Decorating" is DragCave's new christmas event. As of December 25th, 2010, visitors to the cave can see a small christmas tree badge at the top of their scroll which leads to a Holiday Tree Decoration applet. Users may move ornaments around a small Javascript-powered tree, and the positions are saved. T.J. stated in the release message that to collect a day's ornaments, you must visit the tree's page, just being on-site is not enough. The amount of decoration on the little tree badge increases at certain milestones. (Like the easter baskets or pumpkin buckets) This Event will take place for 12 days. ' (25th December, 2010 - 5th January, 2011, 23:59:59) 'Tree Decorating Contest At the end of the Tree Decorating Event (5th January at 23:59:59), there will be a "Tree Decorating Contest". Everyone's tree will be judged, and the best 30 will get an exclusive, never-before-released dragon. Also twenty honorable mentions will get an egg of their choice. Here's how it works: *You have 12 days (25th December, 2010 - 5th January, 2011, 23:59:59) to obtain ornaments. You have to visit your tree every day to grab the ornaments, and you're free to start decorating as you see fit. *You can decorate using as many (or few) decorations as you choose. *After the 12 days are up (IE on the 6th), you will have two days to decorate your trees with your final set of ornaments. Midnight January 8, editing will be locked. *During the editing period on the 6th and 7th, there will be an option to submit your tree to the contest. *Starting on the 8th, everyone's trees will be viewable, and a scroll link for rating trees will appear near the "Review Descriptions" *From the 8th until midnight on the 15th (exactly 7 days), users will be able to rate trees (on a scale of 1-10) anonymously. Users may rate as many trees as they wish, but each user will only be able to vote on any given tree once. *After user voting is over, the top 200 will become finalists and from those, I will pick 5 first place winners, 10 second place winners, 15 third place winners, and 20 honorable mentions. *Winners will be announced on the 20th. *After winners are announced, all trees will be publicly viewable and editing will be re-opened. ' The Prizes:' *The first, second, and third place winners will each receive a variant of a never-before-seen dragon. Let's call these variants gold, silver, and bronze. First place gets the gold variant, second place gets the silver variant, third place gets the bronze variant. *Gold prize dragons can breed more gold prize dragons, silver can breed more silver, bronze can breed more bronze. There will be no limits on how many of these dragons you can have. *Honorable Mention winners are allowed to request an egg of their choice. **Honorable Mention winners can ask for: Any egg currently available in the cave (or via breeding), frills, Guardians of Nature, Holiday Dragons (Including Hollies, Yulebucks, Snow Angels, but not Valentines, Sweetlings, or Black Marrows), and vampires. **Honorable Mention winners can not ask for: Prize dragons, bright pinks, Fake Eggs (like "XD" or "<3" eggs, non-Christmas Event Dragons (Except vampires), dragons for which you are already at the limit, Neglected eggs, or Zombies (they don't have eggs to begin with). *First, second, and third place winners may choose to request an egg instead of a prize dragon (same choices as honorable mentions). If this happens, a random winner from the rank below will be chosen to receive the prize in their place. *Custom dragon codes are available upon request. *All eggs given to winners/honorable mentions will "CB" and will be safeguarded against sickness. The voting is all anonymous. You will not know who you're voting for or who voted for you. The submitted trees can not be viewed or voted for until submissons are closed. So you don't have to worry that someone would copy your tree or already has more votes than you, because they submitted their tree earlier. If a 1st place wants another egg instead of the never-bevore-released dragon a 2nd place will move up an will be given the chance to get this egg, and a 3rd place will move up to second, an so on. All eggs given out will be CB (caveborn). Little Christmas Tree made by Silvanon Here you can find the different stages of the little christmas tree (The stage of the trees does not improve day by day, it seems that you need a certain amount of decorations to change the appearance of your tree badge) Stage 1: 13 to 18 items Stage 2: 19 to 24 items (plus a present appeared underneath your big christmas tree) Stage 3: 25 to 44 items (plus 2 presents appeared underneath your big christmas tree) Stage 4: 45 to 61 items (plus 2 presents appeared underneath your big christmas tree) Stage 5: 62 to ? items (plus 2 new presents appeared underneath your big christmas tree) Stage 6: ? Ornaments Some images are shown with a black background, but you can see them by clicking to enlarge. New ornaments will appear every day, mirroring the main site. Tree Border made by Skinst The borders have different stages too, they are blooming. New images will be added every day. Category:Events Category:Holiday